Kaminari Has Terrible Pickup Lines
by DemigodShadowHUNTERtrash
Summary: Kaminari uses really bad pickup lines to get a specific boy to fall in love with him. Lucky for him, he didn't need them. Edit: If you saw this story before, I've updated it so it's not weird anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning was the first time it happened.

"Hey, Sero!" Kaminari called after him. Sero stopped, turning around to look at the blond who was jogging to catch up to him.

"What's up, Kami?" Sero asked once the blond caught up to him and had stopped. Even if he had a crush on the guy, he had to at least act normal. Kaminari was his best friend after all.

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple." Kaminari winked at the stuttering mess of a boy and ran up to Ashido who was several yards ahead of Sero.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time, they were in math class that same day. They had been talking about triangles.

Kaminari had given Kirishima a note to pass to Sero. Written on it was the following:

"If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one.  
-Kami ;)"

Sero blushed like mad and hid his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Sero was walking in the park after school that day, trying to get thoughts of one Denki Kaminari out of his head. That was until the object of his thoughts came up to him and began talking.

"Are you lost, Sero? Because heaven is a long way from here."

Sero thought he might actually spontaneously combust by how red his face was.


	4. Chapter 4

The 2 boys walked around the park for a while, following a stream until there was a beaver dam blocking the water.

"Hey, Sero?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a beaver? Cause dam."

Sero wished the ground would swallow him up.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, they were changing into their hero costumes when Kaminari whispered to him. 

"Hey, Sero?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you have a tan, or do you always look this hot?"

Kaminari winked at him and he could feel his entire body heat up. His face was probably redder than Kirishima's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, the pair of boys were in the library studying. 

"Sero, if you were a library book, I would check you out."

Sero blushed and said, "Kaminari, you don't even check out library books."

"I know. That's what makes you so special."

Sero's face looked like a rotten tomato.


	7. Chapter 7

They were in class the day after that. Kaminari had just broken the tip of his pencil when they were working on some classwork together.

"This pencil is like my life without you," Kaminari had said, holding the pencil up to show Sero.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"It's pointless." Kaminari smiled and Sero blushed redder than a fire truck.


	8. Chapter 8

Sero had tied him up in hero training later that day and was walking towards him to untie him when it came. 

"I wish I was cross-eyed so I can see you twice."

Sero decided Kaminari could stay tied up a little longer while his face calmed down, much to Kaminari's protest.


	9. Chapter 9

They were on a field trip this time, going to a hero museum. 

"Sero, I must be in a museum-"

"You _are_ in a museum." Sero cut him off, but Kaminari continued talking like he hadn't said anything at all.

"Because you truly are a work of art."

And yeah, Sero was a blushing mess again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bakusquad had gone out for dinner. Mina had ordered the chicken, Kirishima had ordered a steak, Bakugou had ordered something spicy, Kaminari had ordered the same as Mina, and Sero had ordered the same as Kirishima. 

When their food arrived, Kaminari leaned over to Sero to whisper, "If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable."

"You're such a dork," Sero said back, hiding his now beet red face in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

It was after school and the 2 boys were hanging out in the common room, snacking on some carrot sticks.

"Hey, Sero?"

"Are you going to use another pickup line on me?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let's hear it then."

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a-"

"A cutecumber. I've heard that one before."

Kaminari just pouted, which Sero found adorable.


	12. Chapter 12

They were in geography class and studying America and its states. Kaminari passed another note through Kirishima.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see.  
-Kami;)"

Sero glanced over at the blond, which was a mistake because Kaminari was grinning at him and as soon as he caught Sero's glance, he winked.

Sero looked away and attempted to cover the blush on his cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

The boys had gone to a vending machine during lunch to get a soda each. Kaminari turned to Sero after the taller boy had gotten a cherry Coke from the machine. 

"Your name must be Coca-Cola because you're so-da-licious."

"I don't get it," Sero said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the blond, puzzled.

"So-da-licious. Like, soda. Because Coke is a soda. But also like delicious. Because you're absolutely delectable to look at." At the flustered and still confused look from Sero, Kaminari sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind. It works better if you write it out."


	14. Chapter 14

Sero wasn't even sure where this one came from, but Kaminari spit it out nevertheless.

"Are you Australian? Because you meet all of my koala-fications."

"Where did that even come from?"

"Well, I saw that tree and it has leaves and koalas eat leaves so I thought of koalas." Kaminari shrugged.

"I have no idea how those connections happened in that stupid little head of yours."

Kaminari pouted again.


	15. Chapter 15

They were changing out of their hero costumes this time, and Sero was shirtless.

Kaminari whistled and fanned himself with his hand. "Oi, Sero. Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

While Sero's face was heating up, Bakugou turned and let off a few explosions, yelling "STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU KNOCKOFF PIKACHU. IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING."

Sero was currently pulling on his shirt, hoping nobody could see the redness in his cheeks, although all of them had gotten used to seeing Sero so flustered around Kaminari.

Kirishima was restraining Bakugou and Sero took to dragging Kaminari by the back of his shirt. "C'mon, Kami, before you get yourself killed."

Kaminari was pouting again, and Sero could honestly say he would die right now if he could die of cuteness.


	16. Chapter 16

They were in the cafeteria for lunch this time. Kaminari was sitting next to Sero on one side of the table, and on the other side was Ashido, Kirishima, and Bakugou. 

"Hey, Sero," Kaminari said, turning to the boy beside him.

"I swear to God if you're about to use some shitty pickup line I might actually barf." That was Bakugou.

"Yeah, what is it, Kami?" Sero responded, ignoring what Bakugou had just said.

"What does it feel like to be the most beautiful person in the room?"

"I have no idea. Kaminari, what does it feel like to be the most beautiful person in the room?"

Kaminari was blushing at that one.

Bakugou started yelling. "I'LL TELL YOU TWO LOSERS HOW IT FEELS. IT FEEL FUCKING GREAT."

Kirishima quickly shut him up by clamping a hand over his mouth. "Babe, be quiet and let them have their moment."


	17. Chapter 17

Kaminari seemed nervous this time. Like 'twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the ground, biting his lip' nervous. 

"Hey, Sero?" His voice was smaller, less confident. Sero didn't like it much. He preferred the extra confident Denki Kaminari everybody knew to this version.

"What is it, Kami?" Come to think of it, this was the only time Kaminari had shown up at his dorm room unexpectedly by himself. If he did ever show up unannounced, he was usually with another member of the Bakusquad. But today he was by himself, and that was a little odd.

"Um," Kaminari scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his Sero had picked up on. "Are you my appendix? Because I don't understand how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out."

Sero was speechless for a few moments, and Kaminari looked dejected.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Just forget I said anything."

"No, wait," Sero said, placing a hand on the electric blond's arm. "Are you…" He paused, thinking a moment. "Are you asking me out?"

"Uh, yeah. I've been flirting with you, like, all wee-"

"Wait, you were, like, actually flirting with me? It wasn't just a prank or something?"

"Yes, I was actually flirting with you. Why would that be a prank?"

"I don't know, sometimes the stuff you do doesn't really make sense."

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"So, um, you never really answered my question. Well, it wasn't really a question but it was kinda implied there was a question there so-"

"Yes."

"What?" Kaminari looked up at Sero from where he had previously been looking at the carpet underneath his feet.

"Yeah, I'd love to go out with you."

"Really? You really mean that?" Kaminari was practically vibrating with excitement and the air around him was crackling from his quirk.

"Yes, I really mean it. Now calm down before you zap me." Sero had long taken his hand off the other boy's arm as a safety precaution.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Kaminari reined in his quirk and made sure it didn't accidentally zap his- Wait. What should he call Sero? Crush wasn't the right word anymore, but it seemed too early to call him a boyfriend. It didn't matter really, because he was going on a date with Hanta Sero, the boy he'd had a crush on from the minute they'd met. Kaminari was ecstatic. And if the massive smile on his face was anything to go by, Sero was pretty happy too.

"So, um, when are you free?" Kaminari asked, a little timidly. He hadn't actually thought he'd get this far, but he had a list of ideas for the perfect first date. Man, Ashido was gonna go wild when she heard about this.

"Well, Friday and Saturday we have the remedial lessons, but on Sunday I don't really have anything to do."

"Yeah, I'm free on Sunday too." He really wasn't. He had promised Kirishima he would study with him, but he hoped to God the redhead would understand. "Does noon work?"

"Yeah, noon works for me."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Ser-"

"Hanta. Call me Hanta."

"Alright, Hanta. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ka-"

"Try again."

"Denki. See you tomorrow, Denki."

"Better."

And with that, Denki walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

It was after their first date, which had not been totally free from the stupid pickup lines Denki had been using all week when another one of said pickup lines came.

"Hey, um, Hanta?"

"Yeah, what's up, Denki?"

"I, uh, I had a really good time tonight."

"I had a good time too."

"So, um, if I were to ask you out again, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

"Absolutely," Hanta said after analyzing what Denki had said.

Denki's face brightened up at that. "Really?"

"Of course, Denki. Would I lie?"

Denki laughed. "I guess not."

"It's settled then. We're going on another date. Next week, 5 o'clock on Sunday?"

"Sure, I'd like that a lot."

"Okay, well, now that that's settled, we should probably start heading back or we're gonna miss curfew and Aizawa's gonna yell at us like the dad he is." And with that, Hanta grabbed Denki's hand and ran across the street, dragging his date along after him.


	19. Chapter 19

Denki and Hanta were hanging out in the taller boy's room where Hanta was trying to pick out what to wear for some fancy party his parents were dragging him to.

"Which is better, this one," Hanta asked, holding up a teal blue shirt with a black vest, "or this one?" He said, holding up a deep purple shirt with a black vest that had white pinstripes on it.

"You know what you would look really beautiful in?" Denki commented absentmindedly, sitting on the bed. "My arms."

"Oh, my god, Denki. Now is not the time for your pickup lines. Just help me pick out a shirt."

"Okay, okay," Denki said between chuckles. "The purple one, but with the vest from the teal one."

"Oh, I wouldn't have thought of that. Thanks, Denki."

"No problem," the blond replied, still laughing lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

They were lounging around in the common room again, both in sweatpants and t-shirts.

"Hey, Hanta."

"Huh?"

"Feel my shirt."

"Why?"

"Just do it, and guess what it's made of."

Hanta felt the shirt and took a wild guess of what it was made of. "Uhhhh, cotton?"

Denki chuckled lightly. "No, it's made of boyfriend material."

"Was that your stupid way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kaminari pouted.

Now it was Hanta's turn to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me, Hanta!" Denki huffed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just really hard to keep from laughing when my _boyfriend_ is so cute when he's pouting."

Denki looked up at him, smiling widely. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, boyfriend. You couldn't possibly expect me to say no, could you?"

"I guess not," Denki smiled, pecking Hanta on the cheek lightly.

Hanta's face turned a dark shade of crimson, and Denki laughed louder.


	21. Chapter 21

Hanta was walking to class when Denki came up behind him.

"Hanta, your hand looks really heavy. Let me hold it for you," Denki said, grabbing the noiret's hand and holding it, smiling widely.

Hanta's face looked like a tomato, but to Denki it was cute. So, he gave Hanta a quick peck on the cheek. Hanta looked at him and tried to hide his face in Denki's shoulder. Denki just laughed at how cute his boyfriend was being.


	22. Chapter 22

Hanta and Denki had just gotten back from a date (their fifth) and were standing outside the door to Denki's dorm room. It was the perfect time for a kiss, in Denki's opinion.

"Hanta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to lie to my diary?" Denki asked with a playful smirk.

Hanta leaned in, and it felt like electricity was dancing over his skin. It probably was, considering Denki's quirk. When their lips met, it was electric, the feeling he got throughout his body. He loved it. He wouldn't change that feeling for the world.


	23. Chapter 23

They had been eating s'mores at a campfire with the Bakusquad, a party thrown because 'those 2 idiots finally got it together and started going out.'

Hanta had been eating a particularly gooey, melted s'more when the line came.

"Hey, Hanta?"

"Yeah, what is it, Denki?"

"I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?"

Hanta, a blushing mess but still trying to keep a facade of being cool asked back, "I don't know, why don't you find out?"

So Denki kissed him, causing a few explosions and a gagging sound from Bakugou, and a couple of 'awwwwwww's from Ashido and Kirishima.


	24. Chapter 24

Denki was staring at him, and Hanta noticed.

"What are you looking at?" Hanta asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, your lips look so lonely… Would they like to meet mine?" Denki questioned, a huge grin on his face.

Hanta blushed, of course, but responded with, "They love meeting yours."

The two kissed, and it felt just like their first one.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, um, Hanta?" Denki was nervous again. Like 'twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the ground, biting his lip' nervous.

"Yeah, what's up, Denki?"

"Uh," Denki began scratching at the back of his neck again. "My mom thinks I'm straight, can you help me prove her wrong?"

Hanta chuckled. "That was a good one, Denki."

"Heh, yeah." Denki still looked nervous.

"Was there something else?"

"Well, I mean, I guess you didn't get it. I was, uh, I was kinda asking you something."

"Wait, were you asking me if you could tell your parents about us? Because honestl-"

"No," Denki cut him off. "No, I kind of already told them. I was asking, uh, if you'd want to meet them. As my official boyfriend. It's fine if you don't want to or something, but I was supposed to go over this weekend for dinner so I figured I could bring you along." Denki was rambling, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop trying to fill the silence between the asking and the inevitable rejection. But he had run out of things to say and now he was just staring at his feet, one of which was rubbing the carpet underneath it.

"Denki, look at me." Hanta knew Denki could get self-conscious sometimes. And sometimes he needed reassurance in the form of a smiling face.

Denki slowly looked up at his boyfriend's face.

"Do you really want to introduce me to your parents, or are they asking you to?"

"No, I want to. They haven't been asking at all. This is all me."

"Okay, then I'll come."

Denki smiled, wider than Hanta had seen since he had first asked the taller boy out.

"Really? You'll really come to meet my parents?"

"Of course I will. Because my amazing boyfriend wants me to."

Denki's smile somehow got wider. He hugged Hanta until the noiret could barely breathe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much, Hanta."

"Of course, Denki," Hanta wheezed out. "Now, could you let go of me before I pass out?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine, babe," Hanta told him, kissing him on the cheek.

And Denki's already thousand-watt smile got even brighter somehow.


	26. Chapter 26

Denki had been eating candy this time.

"Hanta, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Hanta asked, his expression a serious one.

Denki grinned. "My lips are like skittles. Do you wanna taste the rainbow?"

Hanta covered the blond's face with his hand. "You dork. I thought you were gonna tell me something serious."

Denki pouted. "So I don't get a kiss?"

Hanta kissed his cheek. "There. Nothing more."

"But Hantaaaaaaaaa!"

"Nope. Maybe later. You made me think something was wrong."

Denki pouted some more and moved to the opposite side of the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

Denki and Hanta were in Denki's room after a date. It was Hanta's 18th birthday. They were heavily making out when Denki pulled out this line.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I can see myself in your pants," he said breathlessly between kisses.

Hanta laughed until Denki showed him just how right he had been.


	28. Chapter 28

It was their 5th anniversary, and they went out to dinner to celebrate.

"Hey, um, Hanta?" Denki had been hyped up all day (something Hanta found adorable), but now he was nervous. 'Twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the ground, biting his lip' nervous.

"Yeah, what's up, Denki?"

"Uh, okay." Denki got down on one knee (his good one, Hanta noted. His bad one was stretched out in front of him, which Hanta was grateful for.) "When a penguin finds a mate, they stay with them for the rest of their life." Denki took the black velvet box out of his pocket, and Hanta slapped a hand over his own mouth. "What I was wondering, Hanta Sero, was," Denki continued, opening the box. Hanta may have been crying. "Will you be my penguin?" Denki, looked up at Hanta, face full of hope.

Hanta nodded his head, falling to his knees (careful to avoid hitting Denki's bad leg) and hugging his fiancé. "Yes, yes, oh my god, yes. Of course, Denki. A thousand times, yes." He was definitely crying now.

"Okay, penguin, can we get up now? My leg's starting to hurt," Denki said, using the new pet name for Hanta.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." So Hanta got to his own feet, helping Denki get to his as well before kissing the blond passionately. The restaurant erupted in cheers and applause for the 2 budding heroes and new fiancés.

The pair sat down, now on the same side of the booth they had previously been sitting across from each other in. Denki slid over the black velvet box containing the ring. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"No, I'm gonna wear it," Hanta said, opening the box to examine the ring. It was a plain silver color on the outside with the words "Forever and Always" engraved on it.

"Look on the inside," Denki said excitedly.

So, Hanta did. The inside was golden in color, and if you held it just right and looked very carefully, you could see the words "Chargebolt and Cellophane" engraved on the inside. "Chargebolt and Cellophane. Forever and always. Denki, you big sap, oh my god." Hanta said, tackling his fiancé in a hug and kissing his face all over. "I love you so much, y'know that Denki?"

"Course I know, Hanta. You did just agree to marry me, right? I didn't hear you wrong?"

"No, you heard me right. I'm gonna marry you. Oh my God, Denki. We're getting married. I'm gonna marry you. I'm going to get married to the love of my life."

Denki was blushing a little. "I love you so much, Hanta," Denki said, pressing a kiss to the taller man's cheek.

"I love you too, Denki."

While Hanta and Denki were attacking each other with kisses on one side of the booth, a waitress came by with a piece of cake for the happy couple.

"Thank you," Hanta said as she set the plate down.

"Oh, no problem. And congratulations you two."

"Thank you so much," Denki said, grabbing one of the two forks on the plate to start eating his celebratory cake with.

The waitress walked away, leaving Hanta to pick up his fork and take an experimental bite of the cake. "This is really good," he said after swallowing.

"I know. Here, have some more," Denki said, holding out his fork for Hanta to eat the bite of cake off the end.

And that was how their day ended, feeding each other bites of cake between kisses, Hanta with a ring on his finger.


	29. Chapter 29

It was their wedding day, and both men were nervous because "Oh my god, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams."

Hanta was standing at the altar, waiting for the procession to begin. The music began playing, and the doors opened to reveal the bridesmaids and groomsmen pairs. Up first was Tsu and Iida. After them was Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. After that pair was Midoriya and Uraraka. After them was Katsuki and Eijiro (only because Katsuki insisted he be with his own husband). After them, were the maids of honor, Ashido and Jiro. Lastly, Denki and his father walked in (because Denki's father was gonna walk him down the aisle whether Denki damn well liked it or not) and Denki looked stunning. Like, 'Holy shit I might have a heart attack right here and now' stunning. As Denki walked down the aisle, Hanta watched his future husband draw closer.

Once Denki got up to the altar, he grabbed Hanta's hand and didn't let go. The officiant (Shoto) said the opening words in his usual monotone, although it was accompanied by a small smile. "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Hanta and Denki an important moment in their lives. In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

The opening reading was by Eijiro. It was something he had written himself. "Before the two of you got together, everyone could see you liked each other. Like, everyone. I mean, like, even Aoyama could see it. And all he ever sees is himself."

Aoyama piped up from the crowd. "It's true, I could tell." Everybody laughed.

"You guys are perfect for each other. Every relationship has ups and downs, and you guys have dealt with the downs and ridden high over the ups. You've dealt with things better than Katsuki and I have, that's for sure. I can't tell you how many death threats I get in the span of a week."

"Stop talking about me and read the damn speech, Shitty-hair," Katsuki yelled at his husband from the front row.

"Okay, okay. Shut up, Kat. Anyway, Sero and Kaminari, you guys are two halves of a whole idiot." That brought out another chuckle from the crowd. "But you guys are pretty great together." With that, Eijiro stepped down and sat next to his husband.

Now, it was Shoto's turn to speak. "Marriage, as defined by Google, is 'the legally or formally recognized union between two people as partners in a personal relationship.' Marriage, as defined by my husband, Izuku, is 'the official name of a long union that is the beginning of a family.' Marriage, as defined by me, is when two people love and care about each other so much that they choose to unite themselves and spend the rest of their lives together, whether their union is legally binding or not."

Then it was time for their vows. They had opted not to write their own.

"Alright, repeat after me. 'I, Denki Kaminari,'" Shoto began.

"I, Denki Kaminari," Denki repeated.

"'Take you, Hanta Sero,'"

"Take you, Hanta Sero,"

"'To be my husband,'"

"To be my husband,"

"'To have and to hold'"

"To have and to hold"

"'From this day forward,'"

"From this day forward,"

"'For better or for worse,'"

"For better or for worse,"

"'For richer, for poorer,'"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'To love and to cherish;'"

"To love and to cherish;"

"'From this day forward'"

"From this day forward"

"'Until death do us part.'"

"Until death do us part." Denki had the widest smile Hanta had ever seen on his face.

"'I, Denki Kaminari, take you, Hanta Sero,'"

"I, Denki Kaminari, take you, Hanta Sero,"

"'To be my husband, my friend,'"

"To be my husband, my friend,"

"'My faithful partner, and my love'"

"My faithful partner, and my love"

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'In the presence of our family and friends,'"

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"'I offer you my solemn vow'"

"I offer you my solemn vow"

"'To be your faithful partner'"

"To be your faithful partner"

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'In good times and in bad,'"

"In good times and in bad,"

"'And in joy as well as sorrow.'"

"And in joy as well as sorrow."

"'I promise to love you unconditionally,'"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"'To support you in your goals,'"

"To support you in your goals,"

"'To honor and respect you,'"

"To honor and respect you,"

"'To laugh with you and cry with you,'"

"To laugh with you and cry with you,"

"'And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"'I, Denki Kaminari, take you, Hanta Sero, to be my husband,'"

"I, Denki Kaminari, take you, Hanta Sero, to be my husband,"

"'My partner in life and my one true love.'"

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"'I will cherish our union and love you more each day'"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day"

"'Than I did the day before.'"

"Than I did the day before."

"'I will trust you and respect you,'"

"I will trust you and respect you,"

"'Laugh with you and cry with you,'"

"Laugh with you and cry with you,"

"'Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,'"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"'Regardless of the obstacles we may face together.'"

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"'I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,'"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,"

"'From this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'"

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Alright, now Hanta, repeat after me. 'I, Hanta Sero,'"

"I, Hanta Sero," Hanta repeated, clutching Denki's hand, although he had no idea when that had happened.

"'Take you, Denki Kaminari,'"

"Take you, Denki Kaminari," Hanta was smiling, and he may have been crying.

"'To be my husband,'"

"To be my husband,"

"'To have and to hold'"

"To have and to hold"

"'From this day forward,'"

"From this day forward,"

"'For better or for worse,'"

"For better or for worse,"

"'For richer, for poorer,'"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'To love and to cherish;'"

"To love and to cherish;"

"'From this day forward'"

"From this day forward"

"'Until death do us part.'"

"Until death do us part." Was Denki crying?

"'I, Hanta Sero, take you, Denki Kaminari,'"

"I, Hanta Sero, take you, Denki Kaminari,"

"'To be my husband, my friend,'"

"To be my husband, my friend,"

"'My faithful partner, and my love'"

"My faithful partner, and my love"

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'In the presence of our family and friends,'"

"In the presence of our family and friends,"

"'I offer you my solemn vow'"

"I offer you my solemn vow"

"'To be your faithful partner'"

"To be your faithful partner"

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'In good times and in bad,'"

"In good times and in bad,"

"'And in joy as well as sorrow.'"

"And in joy as well as sorrow."

"'I promise to love you unconditionally,'"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"'To support you in your goals,'"

"To support you in your goals,"

"'To honor and respect you,'"

"To honor and respect you,"

"'To laugh with you and cry with you,'"

"To laugh with you and cry with you,"

"'And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." They were both definitely crying now.

"'I, Hanta Sero, take you, Denki Kaminari, to be my husband,'"

"I, Hanta Sero, take you, Denki Kaminari, to be my husband,"

"'My partner in life and my one true love.'"

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"'I will cherish our union and love you more each day'"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day"

"'Than I did the day before.'"

"Than I did the day before."

"'I will trust you and respect you,'"

"I will trust you and respect you,"

"'Laugh with you and cry with you,'"

"Laugh with you and cry with you,"

"'Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,'"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"'Regardless of the obstacles we may face together.'"

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"'I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,'"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,"

"'From this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'"

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Now it is time for the exchange of the rings. Denki, will you now present the ring as a symbol of your love, honor, and loyalty?" Shoto asked.

Denki turned around to get his ring from Jiro. Holding the ring in his hand made everything feel just a little more real.

"Hanta, will you receive this ring as a symbol of Denki's love, honor, and loyalty? And will you always wear it as a symbol of your own love, honor, and loyalty toward him? If so, please answer 'I will.'"

"I will," Hanta breathed out before Shoto had even finished saying the proper response.

"Denki, will you now place the ring on Hanta's left hand and repeat after me."

Denki placed the ring around Hanta's left ring finger but didn't slide it all the way on just yet.

"'This ring I give to you,'" Shoto began.

"This ring I give to you," Denki repeated.

"'In token and in pledge.'"

"In token and in pledge."

"'Of our constant faithfulness.'"

"Of our constant faithfulness."

"'And unconditional love.'"

"And unconditional love," Denki finished, sliding the ring down the rest of Hanta's finger.

"Hanta, will you now present the ring as a symbol of your love, honor, and loyalty?" Shoto asked.

Hanta turned around to get the ring from Ashido.

"Denki, will you receive this ring as a symbol of Hanta's love, honor, and loyalty? And will you always wear it as a symbol of your own love, honor, and loyalty toward him? If so, please answer 'I will.'"

"I will," Denki said, smile on his face and happy tears in his eyes.

"Hanta, will you now place the ring on Denki's left hand and repeat after me."

Hanta placed the ring around Denki's left ring finger, doing the same thing Denki had done.

"'This ring I give to you,'" Shoto began.

"This ring I give to you," Hanta repeated.

"'In token and in pledge.'"

"In token and in pledge."

"'Of our constant faithfulness.'"

"Of our constant faithfulness."

"'And unconditional love.'"

"And unconditional love," Hanta finished, sliding the ring down the rest of Denki's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the website I became ordained on, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

"Hey, Hanta?" Denki asked, draping his arms around the taller man's shoulders.

"What is it, Denki?" Hanta responded, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

"If I had a garden, I'd put your tulips and my tulips together," Denki said with a smirk.

"You may now kiss the groom."

"Why wait?" And then the two came together for their first kiss as husbands, and it felt exactly like every other kiss they'd had, but somehow it felt so much different, and it tasted like rain, and sunshine and the somewhat-metallic taste Denki's mouth always had because of his quirk. But honestly? Hanta wouldn't have it any other way.

When the two broke apart, Shoto said, "I present to you, Denki and Hanta Kaminari."

The crowd cheered and applauded, and the happy couple walked back down the aisle and outside the church to take pictures and get in the limo to go to the reception.


	30. Chapter 30

The reception was fantastic. Catered by the Bakugou Catering Company (with their friends and family discount), Katsuki had cooked most of the food himself, so Hanta and Denki knew it would be great.

They danced their first dance as husbands, getting swept away from each other but meeting back up again by the end, and soon enough it was time to cut the cake.

Baked by the Sato Bakery, the cake was beautiful. 3 carefully stacked teirs, white icing contrasting well with the black decals on the cake. It was magnificent. And to top it all off (literally) there was a mini Denki and mini Hanta dancing on the top of the cake.

"Didn't I tell you we'd look cute on a wedding cake together?"

"Um, no?" Hanta looked at his husband a little oddly.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't. Well, the other way that I would have proposed if I hadn't used the penguin line would have been saying 'Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?' In hindsight, I'm glad I didn't pick that one."

"I'm glad too. If you had, I wouldn't be able to call you penguin, penguin."

"I guess that's true." Denki laughed, a full laugh with a wide smile, showing off all his pearly white teeth, and it made Hanta fall more in love with him every time he did it.


	31. Chapter 31

"Good morning, love," Hanta said, walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where Denki was currently making pancakes.

"Good morning, Hanta."

Hanta wrapped his arms around his husband, setting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmm. Good. How about you?" Denki turned to kiss Hanta's cheek, but apparently Hanta had had the same ideas, so now they were kissing and no one was complaining.

Except for the pancakes. "Babe, I think the pancakes are burning," Hanta said, releasing his husband from the kiss.

"Oh, shit. You're right." Denki quickly flipped all the pancakes off of the griddle and onto 2 plates. "Oh, I nearly forgot. I've got another pickup line for you."

"Oh, you do?" Hanta asked, grabbing his plate. The couple walked over to the dining table to eat. Denki nodded. "Well, let's hear it then."

"Did it hurt?" Denki asked with a smile.

"Lemme guess when I fell from heaven?" Hanta said, smirking back.

"No." Denki paused. "When you fell for me?" Denki finished, smiling even bigger.

"Like a bitch."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Same here. But I wouldn't have changed it for the world."

"You're so sweet you're giving me a cavity," Hanta answered.

"Oh, my god."

"What?"

"Did you, Hanta Kaminari, just use a pickup line on me?"

"So what if I did?"

"You're not allowed to! Pickup lines are my thing! You're not allowed to steal my thing!"

"I stole your heart, why can't I steal your thing?"

"Hantaaaaaaaaaa, now you're just using more." 

Hanta laughed, "Alright, I'll stop."

"Y'know," Denki said, swallowing his pancakes. "I still think that if you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple."


End file.
